


Destiny's Turns 3: SMILE

by Starysky205



Series: Destiny's Turns [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other, waytoomanyocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything seems lost and everybody is down there's only one answer... you've gotta smile for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Island

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel "a" to "Destiny's Turns: Twisted"

They were saying goodbye before they have to get on the ferry

"When we come back I'll battle you" said Victory

"I'll be training" said Maryn

"You sure you wanna go with them?" asked Britany

"I'll be fine" said Dawn

"Listen Barry… if anything happens to Dawn I'm making you fully responsible" said Victory

"And we all gonna take you down, got it?" asked May

"Sure thing" said Barry

"Keep working, then maybe I'll give you a rematch someday" said Victory

"You bet I will" said Sam

"See you all around anytime" said Britany

"Yeah… goodbye guys!" said Patrick

"By duck" said Victory

Patrick sweat dropped and the others laughed

"Let's get going" said Victory

Paul, who decided to travel with them for some reason *cough*Victory*cough*, got into the ferry after her, the girls said goodbye to the guys once more and get into it too

"Next stop… ah, where are we going?" asked Britany

"To that island over there" said Victory

"But the ferry doesn't go that way" said May

"Well it goes pretty near… but yeah it doesn't go there" said Victory

"Then how are we gonna get there?" asked Drew

"That's up to each one, you can fly or use 'surf' but it's your choice" said Victory

May and Britany felt (anime style) neither of them had a flying pokemon, not like to fly in it, or a water pokemon, like to surf with

"Too bad the guys didn't come" said Britany

"Oh, sure you miss Thomas a lot" said Victory

"No doubt he'll be more than glad to take you on Lapras back" said May

"Well if they were here Sam would took you on his Charizard happily" said Victory

"Don't plays… we all know that Patrick would take you on Gyarados back if you ask him" said Britany

"I don't need that since I have Dragonite to do the job" said Victory

"You're so lucky" said May

"Indeed" said Britany

Victory laughed a little

"I guess this would be a long day then" said Victory

"The four of you could actually help" said Britany

"Well since Brook is going with Ash that let Paul an Drew only" said May

"But Britany is afraid of highs" said Victory

"Don't say that word" said Britany

"I can take May on Flygon" said Drew

"Then that lives only Britany" said Victory

Britany was shaking a little, Victory sighed

"You can travel on Dragonite" said Victory

"But yours don't like caring two persons, does it?" asked Britany

Victory sweat dropped

"That's true" said Victory

Paul sighed and the girls looked at him

"You can go with me if you want" said Paul

"Would that made it?" asked Britany

"I guess so" said Victory

So they got in the mentioned duos and get to thunder island very fast; the place seemed like a wild forest in the middle of the sea

"This friend of yours sure is strange" said Britany

"You think it's that strange for a pokemon to live in a place like this?" asked Victory

"A pokemon?" asked May

Victory giggled, this island was the home of one of her oldest pokemons but the most powerful one

"That's right; actually it's the reason of my weird nickname" said Victory

"Where is it?" asked May

"Most probably in the cave that is in the central mountain" said Victory

"Let's go there then" said Britany

They started to walk and stopped when it got dark to put a camp; when they were talking around the fire Victory walked away to the near sea, Paul went with her

They seat down side by side without saying a word…

"This place hasn't change a bit" said Victory

"So; how did you get to this place the first time?" asked Paul

"I don't remember it; just wake up here before falling to the sea" said Victory

"Then how you meet this friend of yours?" asked Paul

"That's an interesting story… but if I tell you I'll ruin the surprise" said Victory

"Huh?" asked Paul

"You'll see" said Victory


	2. The best memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own much, I promise!

They all wake up and took everything then started walking to the cave; Victory was in the front guiding everybody. She stopped a second

"Hey, I think it would be good to let our pokemons out, don't you think?" said

As said she was the first to let the pokemons that took with her out being only 5, then everybody else took theirs out and all started playing around

"Here it comes" said Victory

She was looking at the sky, suddenly a thunder come of up right to Jolteon, the fox like pokemon used one of its owns to protect itself. A cry was in the air and something appeared showing Zapdos flying to them

"Zapdos?" asked Britany

The bird-like pokemon went to Victory really happy

"I've missed you too!" said Victory petting it

Everybody was surprised, I mean even when they've actually seen lots of crazy things this is just too much

"I see that you're surprised" said Victory

She was laughing while Zapdos was making similar sounds

"I'll tell you the whole thing" said Victory

:::::::::::::::::: (told by Victory)

I don't seem to remember how I get here but… while I started exploring this island I heard a pain cry and went to it; that was when I saw Zapdos with a very injured wing… The following weeks I took care of it with the help of Eevee and some of the island's pokemons

This place is where Vaylon came from too, as do Nashichan… I guess that the time that Eevee spend with Zapdos was the fact that made it evolve into a Jolteon

:::::::::::::::::

"And that's the story" said Victory

"So you have Zapdos as your pokemon?" asked May

"That's right" said Victory

"It seems like it's angry with Paul" said Britany

The bird-like pokemon was staring at Paul that was in his usual serious look

"He want a battle with him… even thought I don't know why" said Victory

"Well that's pretty obvious" said Britany

"I think it's acting like a jealous brother" said May

Victory sweat dropped  
"Can you imagine how would he react if he gets to now Patrick?" asked Britany

"He'll electrocute him per sure" said May

"That's not so… Zapdos is actually good behaved; that's the reason it didn't attack Paul yet" said Victory

"Seems like you took care of that" said May

"So Paul… wanna have a battle with Zapdos?" asked Victory

"If I do it now I won't stand a chance so I'm passing until I train enough" said Paul

"It's that all right?" asked Victory

The bird-like pokemon screamed nodding

"It's getting dark already" said Ash

"Let's go to Zapdos cave, it's going to rain" said Victory

They hurry into the huge cave; inside they hear something… it was someone crying

"Did you hear that?" asked Victory

"Sound like someone crying" said May

Victory started walking in the sound's direction followed by everyone else; then they saw a little girl crying…

Victory got nearer and nailed in the ground

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Victory

The little girl stopped crying and looked up to Victory… She denied with the head

"Can you please tell me your name?" asked Victory

"I'm A-Ambar" said the girl

Her voice was broke by the crying

"Hi Ambar, I'm Victory" said Victory

Victory had a warm smile on her face to make the girl feel better. She had long chestnut colored hair with

"Could you tell me what happened?" asked Victory

"I just wake up here and I don't know where I am" said Amber

"Don't worry, I've been throw the same long ago… you'll be fine" said Victory

"But I'm afraid that I can't go out with that big bird around" said Amber

"You mean Zapdos? It's really a kind pokemon" said Victory

Amber laughed a little

"How do you know that?" asked Amber

She seemed much happier now

"Because it's mine" said Victory

"No way!" said Amber

"Yes way!" said Victory

Both of them laughed

"Actually I think it was it the one to take you here" said Victory

"Thought it doesn't live here" said Amber

"It likes living in storm clouds that's why this place always has strong thunder storms" said Victory

Britany and May changed an afraid look; Amber seemed to got interested in the lighting

"Hey Victory… can I stay with your gang until someone comes for me?" asked Amber

Victory looked at the guys with a strange look

"What do you think guys?" asked Victory

"We still don't know when someone will appear" said Britany

"We could take her back to Neos city" said May

"It was hard enough to get here" said Drew

"Tell me something Amber… Had you ever fly in a pokemon?" asked Victory

She denied

"Then… wanna try?" asked Victory

"Try?" asked Amber

"I know you're afraid of Zapdos but I'll fly with you" said Victory

"Sure, that would be cool" said Amber

"We will do it tomorrow 'because it's raining a lot right now" said Victory

"It is ok" said Amber

It was really strange, the way that Amber and Victory got along really fast… Thought that Amber was the only one of the both to notice that Paul was staring at Victory; the little girl smiled having a clue of what was happening

The next day went fast as Victory teach Amber the proper way to fly in Zapdos back; when they were done they went on paying around like if they were sisters or something like that…

"So you are Neos gym leader?" asked Amber

"Yeah… but I rather prefer coordinating ya' know" said Victory

"I see" said Amber

"You sure are an active girl, you would be a good coordinator someday" said Victory

"You think so?" asked Amber

"I do… after all you're kind like me" said Victory

"Then I'll become a coordinator" said Amber

"Well… guess you gotta know that those two are coordinators too" said Victory

She was pointing at May and Drew who were arguing again

"They seem to like each other" said Amber

Victory laughed about that, the girl was smart enough to notice that out…

"Speaking of that… I was wondering if you like someone" said Amber

"L-like someone?" asked Victory

She blushed a little thinking about that person

"I knew it!" said Amber

"Please… keep the secret, ok?" said Victory

"Of corse" said Amber


	3. I have fallen for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Arceus, I apollogize for the bad wirting, this story is old and was never revised

There she was, all alone for some reason, she was training with her Beautifly… couldn't help smiling a little before he got away to his own training

When he decided to take a break Victory got near

"I think you have an opportunity here" said Victory

"What?" asked Drew?

"Came on 'greenie' you know exactly what I'm talking about" said Victory

"But… weren't you the one to tell me to wait?" asked Drew

"You'll get surprised how fast I can change my mind… besides you have some competition" said Victory

"Slow down!" said Drew

"Sam was sure interested in May" said Victory

"That guy… so I was right" said Drew

"Seems like that" said Victory

He looked down and Victory thought a good plan

"Ya' know, I really don't think that she would make a good couple with that pesky boy" said Victory

Drew looked at her surprised

"So; if to make 'snow' reject that guy I have to help you… I'll be more than glad" said Victory

She walked away while he was trying to get what she just said… 'Couldn't she be more direct?' thought Drew

Then again he thought a little and decided what to do

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

May finished her training and let her pokemons rest a little while she was remembering all the things she've been through… a smile appeared in her face; meanwhile Amber got to where she was and thought about what Victory told her so…

"Hi there" said Amber

"Oh, it's you" said May

"You're May, aren't you? Please call me Amber" said Amber

"I guess Victory told you that" said May

"Ya' know… I wanna become a coordinator just like you May" said Amber

"Really?" asked May

"Yeah… I'm sure about that" said Amber

She smiled at May who thought that the girl was a lot like Victory

"I'm sure you'll be a great coordinator" said May

"Thanks… by the way; I was wondering why you travel alone" said Amber

"Oh; that… It was a hard decision but to find my own style I needed to be alone" said May

"I see… but seems like you have lots of friends anyways" said Amber

"Yes… you're right on that" said May

"Hey about the green haired guy… I know his a coordinator too and since Victory kept calling him 'greenie' I didn't got to know his name; can you tell me?" asked Amber

"Oh his name is Drew" said May

"Victory sure got him a funny nickname" said Amber

"She always gives nicknames to the people she know for long" said May

"Then you have to know them all… please tell me" said Amber

"Well… First there is 'ghost girl' that's Britany's nickname; then 'snow' that's mine… there is 'water' for Maryn; 'pesky boy' for Sam and 'duck' for Patrick" said May

"Did you said Patrick?" asked Amber

"Do you know him?" asked May

"Well… he could be just someone with the same name" said Amber

"Then who is this Patrick you're talking of?" asked May

"He is my big brother" said Amber

"I see" said May

"May… can I ask you something?" asked Amber

"Sure" said May

"You'll see… I meet this guy that's a trainer" said Amber

"A trainer?" asked May

"Well actually he just started at it… and I got to see him in battle twice" said Amber

"If that's so he must be just a year older than you" said May

"That's right; the thing is… do you think is possible for me to meet him again?" asked Amber

"Why for?" asked May

"I have to tell him something really important" said Amber

"Well I guess there's a possibility… some gyms are in the same place that some contest; like Victory's gym" said May

"I wonder how she became a gym leader" said Amber

"We all do" said May

Amber laughed a little

"I'm leaving now; there's one thing… Don't be afraid of telling him that" said Amber

She got away and May blinked… did she just saw Victory there?

May stayed in the place trying to put everything in place in her mind; until she realized what Amber mean and blushed… at the same time a certain guy went to where she was and saw her looking to the sky

Before everything that had happened, maybe this was the right time… It sure wasn't the last chance thought but yet; it was the perfect place…

"Hi there" said Drew

She turned to see him

"Oh… hi Drew" said May

"So… what's up?" asked Drew

He sat in the floor next to her

"Not much… what about you?" asked May

"I was doing some things" said Drew

"I see" said May

They got quiet; it was a strange silence... like if they didn't know how to say what they wanted to say

'How do I say this? What would be her reaction? What if it's a bad reaction?' thought Drew couldn't answer any question

He looked at her and she looked back; then something made him felt like it rally was his last chance to tell her… I he didn't then he'd might lose her even without having a chance; and If he hate something of the most… that would be letting that 'pesky guy' win

So he made a decision and took some air to speak

"You know… there was something I wanted to tell you" said Drew

"What is it?" asked May

He blushed… man! This was hard

"You'll see… I thing I kind of fell for you" said Drew

He stood up and started walking away without leaving time to may like to process everything… when she got it she blushed

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He said what?!" asked Britany

May was too embarrassed like to said it again

"And what did you said?" asked Victory

"I couldn't say anything since he just got away" said May

"How mean!" said Amber?

"Well you still have a chance… you two have to travel together after all" said Victory

She was right on that… besides May prefer to travel with Drew than with Paul

"So you can tell him then" said Amber

"Is my imagination or you two are just the same person?" asked Britany

Victory and Amber changed a confused look and started laughing; they didn't look like each other on the outside but they sure were a lot like each other in the inside…

"Anyways… I was wondering if you would train me Victory" said Amber

"Why for?" asked Victory

"It's because of my brother" said Amber

"Your brother?" asked Britany

"Could that be that guy with the same name as Patrick?" asked May

"Yes… when you mentioned it I remember what he told me… I gotta be strong enough like to face him" said Amber

"You are going to battle against him?" asked Britany

"That's right" said Amber

"There's no way I'll teach you just for you to be at his level" said Victory

"I see" said Amber

"Let me finish… there's no way; 'cause if I teach you you're gonna beat him for sure" said Victory

"Really?" asked Amber

"You bet it" said Victory

Amber got really happy and started jumping everywhere

The next day everyone was taking places, May and Drew were the only two that seemed to have some problem; this time Paul went alone, Britany went in Victory's Dragonite and Victory and Amber went in Zapdos back like in the trainings; anyways May and Drew finally went in Flygon again… not like they have much choice there

They all part at the same time; Victory and Amber were enjoying themselves near Paul who was getting annoyed yet he was just about to laugh… he didn't do it thought it would be so strange

On Dragonite Britany was looking away of the flying pokemons shaking in fear… while Flygon kept a little behind from the group as if it knew that something was going on with its trainer and his companion

"You know… I was thinking on what you said earlier" said May

He blushed, yes he remember well that… he had been a little too coward to do what he did

"I wanted to tell you… I actually have fallen for you too" said May

Then he smiled… they got nearer the others and continued the travel to Neos city


	4. Back to Neos City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I disclaimer NOTHIG  
> wait... what?

"Hey! Victory!" said a female voice

"We're back!" said Victory

"Oh Zapdos… I must say I didn't saw you in a while" said the other one

"How did you know when we would arrive Maryn?" asked Victory

"Actually Patrick brought me here… with Zack, Thomas and Sam of course" said Maryn

"What about Dawn?" asked May?

"Seems like she an Barry are traveling alone but together" said Sam

"Oh… hello there" said Victory

At that moment Amber got dawn of Zapdos… the girl expression was to the records; she was not only seeing two Victorys but her brother too

"No way!" said Amber

"Oh… Amber this is my tween Maryn; but I guess that it's not what catches your attention" said Victory

She was looking at Patrick that had the same expression than Amber

"Amber? It's you?" asked Patrick

"Hello there big brother" said Amber

The whole scene was really strange the only ones that seemed to not be surprised at all were Victory, Patrick and Amber… actually Amber was really happy as she saw an opportunity to test her wonder

"Now that I know this I can call you 'sis Victory" said Amber

"Why that for?" asked Victory

"It's a matter of fact since you're my big brother girlfriend" said Amber

Everybody, except of Amber, felt (anime style)… Paul seemed to be angrier than any other time

"So… what do you say?" asked Amber

"Ah…" Victory tried to say something

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Amber

Victory sweat dropped, it wasn't that she had a problem with Amber… it was the opposite actually, but if she said yes then she'll be admitting that she was in love with Patrick… and she wasn't at all

Amber was enjoying how everything was going on; first Paul who seemed to be trying to control himself… the Victory who was like in the middle of a war and then her brother who was smiling like a silly

"If you're gonna be Victory's sister then you'll be mine too" said Maryn

Amber smiled as she knew that the girl was warned of what was going on

"That would be awesome" said Amber

"Then let me give you a tour in the town" said Maryn

"Hey Britany… wanna get away?" asked Thomas

"Sure thing… bye guys!" said Britany

Maryn and Amber went right while Britany and Thomas went left leaving the others; then Victory realized something

"Hey… did I miss something here?" asked Victory

"Why do you ask that?" asked May

"You're kidding? You and 'greenie' are holding hands" said Victory

Both looked and saw it was true; they blushed but didn't take the hands off… Sam got away really angry as he saw that and Victory was laughing

"I knew you two were going to tell each other at some point" said Victory

Both sweats dropped; thought she was right on that…

The day went awkwardly as they all set together in the same place and went throw the entire city… as the time past Amber got Paul a nickname that she said instead of the gut name since she didn't remember it

"Neos is such a big city" said Amber

"Yeah… not even the oldest here know the whole city" said Victory

"Well… where we go next?" asked Maryn

"What about Neos city gym?" asked Amber

"That's a good idea; besides Victory has to reopen it" said Maryn

"I can't believe that 'sis is a gym leader… you got yourself quit a girl here 'bro" said Amber

Victory sweat dropped, this was going too far for her liking but couldn't break Amber's illusions… not right now

"You know… our battle can wait until tomorrow" said Maryn

"That sure sounds good to me" said Victory

"Besides… I got something to do today" said Maryn

"And that would be?" asked Victory

"I have a date! Happy?" asked Maryn

"I am… for you of course" said Victory

"Ah… thanks; gotta go" said Maryn

She went away very fast; Victory was wondering who would invite her sister in a date… could be he?

"Let's go to the gym then" said Amber

"Yeah… let's go" said Victory

They started walking to the gym were Victory let then get inside… in the middle it was the common battle field and a platform for the referee; as Victory show them the roof could be opened by an order…

Amber was fascinated with the whole place and was asking too many questions

"You're asking the same over and over again Berry" said Patrick

"Don't call me that… It doesn't suit me" Said Amber

"Seems like Victory is not the only one to give weird nicknames" said Maryn

"Hey mines have good reasons… besides is not like I'm going putting nicknames to everybody" said Victory

"Well that's not so true" said Britany

Victory sweat dropped

"Come to think that Paul is the only one without one" said May

"Why that?" asked Amber

"Well there's a reason but she don't want to tell it" said Britany

"Why don't you call him 'acid'?" asked Amber

"Acid?" asked Victory

"If you thought it he is quite acid" said Amber

Victory didn't think on it like a good nickname; especially when she knew that he could be really sweat when he wanted to… for her luck they were away from the guys who weren't talking at all but watching the girls at a safe distance

"Then I'll call him that" said Amber

"Wouldn't he get upset?" asked Britany

"He is scary being just serious I don't wanna know how would be upset" said Maryn

Victory then started laughing… the other girls looked at her confused

"Have you ever saw that?" asked Amber

"Not exactly… but I know how it is" said Victory

"How does that work?" asked Amber

"Well… you'll see they know each other pretty well" said Britany

"Don't tell me you cheating on my brother" said Amber

"What?!" asked Victory

That was awkward; but inside she was wondering what could be happening to Paul that seemed to be really angry… she looked at him with a worry expression

"I wonder…" said Victory

"What were you saying?" asked Maryn

Victory jumped like if she was just slapped from a daydream… was she thinking in loud voice?

"No-Nothing" said Victory

Maryn didn't fall for it; she knew her good enough like to know that something was wrong and was worried… she was her sister after all

Like you imagine Amber use every little chance she got to make everybody believe that she wanted Victory to be with her brother…

"He's not my boyfriend" said Victory

"But you two would make such an adorable couple" said Amber

At some point Paul felt worse every time Amber said something about that; he was more than angry… he actually was jealous and he was trying to calm himself before doing something ridiculous

"Well it's getting dark so we'd better get going" said Patrick

"Oh... day has gone so quick" said Amber

"Let's go berry" said Patrick

He started walking away and she run after him screaming annoyed by the strange nickname…

"Wanna talk maybe?" asked Britany

"That would help… thanks" said Victory

"I have to ask… why didn't you said nothing to her?" asked Britany

"I don't care how she wants to call me… but I don't want to broke her illusion; I mean she really thinks that I like her brother" said Victory

"Yeah… But you can't lie to her all your life" said Britany

"I know; but it's too hard for me" said Victory

"Why do you have to be such a good person?" asked Britany

Victory sweat dropped… they were walking to Victory's house talking about everything; Victory was a little down for all that had happened but managed to keep smiling once more


	5. The Eevee twins fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does not picture anything like a battle T-T

The first thing to do was the battle so here it goes

"Swanna I choose you" said Maryn

"If you're gonna use your strongest pokemon I will too" said Victory

They opened the roof and Victory made a strange sound

"I'm using you… Zapdos" said Victory

The battle started really well and they go on with all; when Swanna was going to faint Maryn change it for Nashichan and Victory change Zapdos for Vaylon and there Nashichan was about to win but victory took it out

"This would end it… Came out Vaporeon!" said Maryn

"Let's give a good end… Jolteon" said Victory

The pokemon was electrified and shining

"Thunder wave" said Victory

A ring of thunder went off its skin to Vaporeon hitting it directly

"Water pulse" said Maryn

"Doge and pin throw" said Victory

The both pokemons did as they said and the attacks collide between

"Bubble" said Maryn

"Thunder shook" said Victory

The lighting broke the bubbles and hit directly; it was an intense battle with each side giving its best… they ended up in a tie and changed congrats to each other

Every seemed to go back to normal; Victory went to her home all alone as the others continued with the tour that they had unfinished the day before… after a while she decided to go and look for them in the city.

While walking she heard some footsteps behind and turned to meet with Patrick

"Hi pretty" said Patrick

"What's up duck, feeling stalker today?" asked Victory

"What if I do?" asked Patrick

"It would be so annoying" said Victory

"It's that so?" asked Patrick

He tried to get nearer but Victory step away… she felt somehow afraid of the guy that was in front of her

"What's wrong Victory? Don't you wanna make berry be right?" asked Patrick

She then stepped back and started running away… then she called Zapdos and started flying but Patrick go his own flying pokemon and went after her…

She thought it would be safer to land and did it; she said thanks to Zapdos and took Jolteon out so she'll be prepared for anything even thought it was a little tired

As she ran away for Patrick that landed too and he putted out a Lampent… neither of them noticed that they got in front of the rest of the gang and also Paul who was there for some random reason; any ways they chased them to figure out what was happening…


	6. Victory's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this chapter... This chapter sets up for so many things, you have no idea  
> But if I remember correctly only one got solved... *sweat drops*

She attempted to run faster like to lose him

"Oh no, you're not" said Patrick

She bumped into something and felt in the floor

"Flash fire" said Patrick

Jolteon jumped in the way trying to protect its owner and getting a direct hit and falling in front of Victory

"Jolteon!" screamed Victory

The other guys made it there just in time to see that and now Paul was going in Patrick direction angry as he could be; he was trying to go over all the 'good couple' matter but this… That guy sure was drove him up the wall; but he overdo it this time.

"You stupid" said Paul

"What did you say?" asked Patrick

"Couldn't hear me looser?" asked Paul

"Oh… I got it; you're just trying to catch her attention" said Patrick

Paul looked at Victory without noticing

"Is a shame that you waste your time in such a lame girl" said Patrick

That was it… Paul hit him in the face making Patrick fall; the red haired stood up and tried to hit him back but him dogged and take him from the neck of his t-shirt raising him from the floor

"Say it again… I dare you" said Paul

"Stop it!" screamed Victory

Both looked in her way and Paul let Patrick go; everybody was like frozen… a single tear reach the floor; Victory was crying

"Jerk" murmured Paul

He went near Victory and took Jolteon in his arms

"Let's take it to the nearest pokemon center" said Paul

She nodded as she stood up; May wanted to go too an that way she could distract Victory but Britany stopped her by putting her arm in the way

"She'll be fine… she got him after all" said Britany

May nodded understanding what she mean and wishing that everything would be ok…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They got inside the building and Nurse Joy took Jolteon to the room for electric pokemons leaving Paul and victory alone; she was about to burst in tears and he had to do something…

This was something really strange for anyone; yet he could understand her and felt sorry for the fox-like pokemon too... and just like that he hugged her; thought he didn't know that that was just what she needed at a time like this

Sometime later she felt better and they got apart; Nurse Joy told Victory that Jolteon was going to be fine and she was happy again

"Thanks" said Victory

He just smiled; that was much better… she was back to the normal herself

They walked together to Victory's hose without noticing that they were holding hands… they didn't speak in the whole way through

When they arrived, Paul attempted to go away but Victory stopped him… he turned to face her a bit confused

"What?" asked Paul

"Just stay a little longer; will ya'?" asked Victory

She was a little red; thought he didn't noticed… He made a half smile and looked at her

"Sure" said Paul

"Really?" asked Victory

"I don't have anything better to do anyways" said Paul

She made a full smile (anime style) making him blush a little

They stayed there without releasing each other's hand until it was late and they said goodbye to each other and got in their separated ways

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Britany was looking the necklace that she got in Christmas remembering everything that happened that strange day. 'Another weird festivity to add in my list' thought Britany also remembering the past Halloween

She putted the necklace in its box and went downstairs just in time to hear the door; when she opened it she saw the person she was waiting for

"Hi Thomas" said Britany

"Hi Britany" said Thomas

"Please come inside" said Britany

She let him walk inside and lead him to the kitchen

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Britany

"Sure" said Thomas

She put two cups in the table and sited down; Thomas sited down in front of her

"So… Why did you call me?" asked Thomas

"Is about something that has been spinning in my head" said Britany

"What is it about?" asked Thomas

"Well… I found it strange how Patrick became such a jerk all of sudden" said Britany

"This has happened before… In Amber's birthday" said Thomas

"Could you please tell me?" asked Britany

He drank a few times before answer

"Do yo know why Amber was traveling alone? Did she tell you that?" asked Thomas

Britany denied

"The reason was that Amber was really afraid of her brother; so she took a boat to come back here since we were in other place, but… she got caught in a storm nowhere to be find" said Thomas

"Then that was when she got to Thunder island" said Britany

"She sure had lots of luck" said Thomas

Britany was thinking…. Something in the island made her feel a bad vibe; like it was something else that they didn't know…


	7. My own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible *goes sulk in a corner*

"Too bad that Victory got inside all of this" said Thomas

"She'll deal with it… Actually this is the most common thing that had happened to her" said Britany

"You kidding; right?" said Thomas

"Sadly I'm not" said Britany

"Hey I got an idea" said Thomas

"You do?" asked Britany

"Well this whole thing of Thunder Island got me interested" said Thomas

"Yeah… I feel the same" said Britany

"Then how about some investigation? I mean everybody is going in their owns ways by tomorrow" said Thomas

"Then we will go to Thunder island to know what's going on" said Britany

"It would be a good idea to ask Victory about what she knows first" said Thomas

"Then it's a deal" said Britany

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I can't believe that I forgot my own birthday and bee ten years old all this time" said Amber

"Yu have worst memory than I" said Patrick

"About that… Mum is coming to take you back" said Amber

"It's what I win for running away in my condition" said Patrick

"When she got to you tell her that I'll start my own travel" said Amber

"Then you'll need this" said Patrick

He gave her a pokeball and she throw it to see witch was the pokemon inside; a red light appear showing a Skitty

"Wow… so cute!" said Amber

The cat-like pokemon seemed to like her and she was more than happy; with the plans she had a pokemon like that would be perfect

"Thank you very much!" said Amber

She put the Skitty back to the pokeball and hugged her brother

"Well you'll have your goodbye party in a few minutes so go and change" said Patrick

"Yep 'bro" said Amber

She rushed upstairs into her bedroom and got dressed; she went downstairs ready

"Sure you don't wanna come?" asked Amber

"It'd be awkward… besides she got someone else" said Patrick

"I guess you're right" said Amber

"It's a shame you lost a sister" said Patrick

"I didn't… because if she really was my 'sis it would be awkward for her to be going out with you" said Amber

"Have a nice travel berry" said Patrick

"God bye 'bro" said Amber

She went out and started walking to the gym; Amber thought it was too bad of victory using it for something like these but yet she was really happy… when she got there all the guys were there except of Sam who, from what she've been told, went into his own way to get stronger enough like to battle Victory again

"Here is the girl of the moment" said Britany

Amber laughed a little

"Here… You have to keep in contact" said Victory

She gave her a light blue communicator and also an amber-colored ribbon; she looked at it surprised

"Could this be… but why?" asked Amber

"I thought it may bring you luck and since I don't need it anymore you can stay with it" Said Victory

"Thanks!" said Amber

"I hadn't see that in a long time" said May

"Yeah… it was like the first ribbon I had" said Victor

"Wasn't the first a half ribbon?" asked Britany

"It was… I won it with a god friend of mine" said Victory

"Wow… that sounds amazing" said Amber

Victory laughed a little… the party was really funny as they all said goodbye; but when it comes to Britany's turn she started acting in a dramatic way followed by Victory making the part of the one to comfort her making the whole scene hilarious

All people there busted in laughs for that happening; it was the weirdest goodbye party ever

"I'm really happy that I got to know all of you" said Amber

"Oh Amber… you're talking like if we would never see each other again" said Victory

"Yeah… that's hard to even think on it; by the fact that we seem to meet each other even if we don't want to" said Britany

"You think so?" asked Amber

"Of course… after all this is not a goodbye but a see ya' soon party!" said Victory

"And what's more… You'll be going your own way from now on" said Britany

The time went flying and they got to the port to wave once more for Amber this time

"Don't stop training… contests aren't as easy as they seem" said May

"Understood" said Amber

"I'll be wanting for news at last once or twice… ok lil' sister?" said Victory

"You bet 'sis" said Amber

"Oh… before I forget! Could you please give this to my little sister Amber?" asked Britany

"Sure… what's her name?" asked Amber

"Her name is Beira" said Britany

"What does that mean?" asked Amber

"You can ask her yourself when you meet with her and don't forget to pass this" said Britany

She gave her a start-shaped small package that was pink

"You can count on me" said Amber

"Take care Amber" said May

"You guys too" said Amber

She got on the ship that would lead her to her new destiny and a new adventure… 'It's just like Britany said… I'm going my own way from now on; but that doesn't mean that I won't get to see the other again' thought Amber

She saw the gang waving 'see you later' and looked to the ribbon that Victory gave her 'until that time 'sis… please take care' thought as they faded away in the distance…


	8. 'Stay just a little longer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you compare it with the things I write now, then sure it's terrible  
> But if you compare it with the things I wrote before... It's beautiful~~

"You wanna know about Thunder Island?" asked Victory

"That's right" said Britany

"It has a mysterious thing within the name" said Thomas

"Well… It sure has its secrets" said Victory

"I knew it!" said Britany

"So… what's the big mystery?" asked Thomas

"What you wanna know is the 'Legend of Saelyare' so may that help you" said Victory

"It's Saelyare a pokemon?" asked Britany

"It is… actually the very same one that took me there the first time" said Victory

Britany and Thomas changed a look; even thought that they knew what was with the island… they seemed to be finding even more mystery

"Sorry 'ghosty' but I can't tell you anymore since I don't know the story" said Victory

"It is ok… besides it wouldn't be funny if we know all about it" said Thomas

"Well here it's a picture of it so you'll know what you're looking for" said Victory

She gave Britany a paper with a drawing of a big snake-like pokemon with circles in the back and a pair of antennas that ended in that same kind of circles

"It is so… impressive" said Thomas

"I got speechless" said Britany

Victory laughed; she was going to miss her a lot as do with everyone else…

"Then good luck you two" said Victory

"Thanks" said Britany

"Hey Thomas listen up! If you dare to hurt Britany while this travel of yours… then I'll make your life a hell; got it?" said Victory

"Sure" said Thomas

"Nice! Now one more thing" said Victory

"What's it?" asked Britany

"Remember to keep in contact; ok?" said Victory

"Of course" said Britany

Britany hugged Victory who hugged her back and then Victory shake hands with Thomas

"Take care both of you" said Victory

They left and went to the port where Thomas released his Lapras and they got in its back to Thunder Island…

Victory sighed… at this rate everybody would be going in separate ways before she could go in her own too; thought that she know that Paul was parting at the same time but since they were going in different ways it was a bit hard… 'Seems like I'm alone again; huh?' thought

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

As for Paul; he was having a battle in his head… he knew that he would probably see her again; actually he was pretty sure about that; however he was afraid of what could happen while they got separated

First of all; he didn't have told her 'that'… what if she found someone in this travel and fall in love? That thought made him angry but he knew there was a possibility (If only he knew the true)

Second guess; he might not have any chance at all like to say goodbye to her and that was bothering him a lot… he wasn't expecting something like this; even thought that he knew well his own felling towards the blond; sure he was going to miss her more than he expected…

He reached the park without noticing; he looked around and remembered something… the reason why he could tell the difference between the 'Eevee tweens' was because he had fallen for one of them in that same place; the day that she got to see 'her' again

-Flash Back-

He was walking in the park because it was the easiest way to the gym and that was why he was here for… suddenly he heard a familiar voice laughing; he went in to the sound place for some reason and saw a blond girl playing with an Jolteon

The fox-like pokemon was trying to catch the blond girl that was running away laughing; when it finally got her she let herself fall in the ground and the pokemon jump on her

"S-stop it" she said between laughs

The pokemon got down and walked around its trainer happily

"You're enjoying your evolved form, aren't you?" asked the girl

"Jolteon jolt" answered the pokemon

He realized that he was staring at her and shocked his head; what was with him? Then again he got his eyes to see that girl again like if something about her just made him do that… he forced himself to look away and started walking in the direction he needed to go

When he arrived at the gym he was still trying to make that previous scene disappear of his head; but it seemed like it wouldn't happen… maybe he need some distraction and what better than battling the Neos city gym leader; he got really surprised when he saw a girl that was a lot like the very one that was in his head but wasn't her… he just knew she wasn't her; besides this girl eyes were a bit darker than 'her' eyes… but wait! How did he notice that?

-End of the flash back-

He sighed; he didn't know why or when he had fall for her but wouldn't change that… at some point the very same girl come his way without him noticing

"What would I do?" asked Paul to himself

"About what?" asked Victory

He slapped of… did he say that loud?

"No-nothing" said Paul

"Thinking out loud I guess?" asked Victory

"You got it right" said Paul

"Ya' know I was remembering something just now" said Victory

Paul just stared at her without saying a word

"About the first time I step on this place" said Victory

Paul looked confused at that… wasn't that her city? May he be talking about the park? Just like always Victory red his face like a book

"I mean the city itself… since I didn't live here all my life" said Victory

"So… where are you from?" asked Paul

"From Kanto actually… that's why I'm going there" said Victory

"I see" said Paul

"Yet I wanted to talk with you before going" said Victory

He blushed a little by the think of that

"You'll see; we are gonna take different ways and may not bump into each other; so… I wanted at last to say good bye to you" said victory

"Yeah… me to" said Paul

She blushed a little and smiled… then she could hear her heart beating fast as it always would do when he was near

"You know… actually there was something I wanted to tell you" said Paul

"What is it?" asked Victory

He had made a decision that he hopped was smart… otherwise he would lost the best friend that someone could possibly have

"I wanted to tell you before but… every single time something come out" said Paul

Then an alarm started to sound; Victory looked at her clock ashamed and then a bit sad

"It's time" said Victory

She was going to walk away but he stopped her; she turned around to face him

"Stay just a little longer" said Paul

She couldn't help but smile at the sound of that… it was the same that she told him before

"I still got 5 minutes thought" said Victory

He smiled making her blush

"What I wanted to say is… that I really like you" said Paul

Victory got surprised and a few minutes after she made a smile

"I… I really like you too" said Victory

He then got more than just happy… it was a strange feeling but then again it was really good

They got closer both smiling… thought they were already very close; he looked at her with a half-smile and she giggled

"I'm happy to hear that" said Paul

She give him a warm smile… he couldn't resist and kissed her; first this surprised her but then she kissed him back and when they get apart she smiled

"I'll be looking forward to see you soon" said Victory

He nodded and let her go away; when she disappear in the distance he turned and started walking in his own way too; he was indeed happy that he had found this out and would be looking forward to see the blond again very soon…

Victory; on her own side; was more happy than ever and yet a bit sad… she made a promise to herself: 'she'll never forget this'; and was sure that the easiest thing to remember would be his smile… and of course that words 'stay just a little longer' thought that the next time she'll say them it would mean more than just a few minutes…


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! hope you liked this story and thanks for reading :)

A year has come and past and Neos city is back to its Christmas colors… a blond teenager was walking throw the streets like someone that knows the place; she was deep inside her own thoughts while leaving her foots take her in the direction of the gym but stopped when she reached the park….

At the same time a certain dark violet-haired guy walked in the same direction; he also was deep in thought and didn't notice where he was going… when he reached the park a memory cross his mind and a smile appeared in his mouth

They didn't know that they were remembering the same; the blond girl smiled looking into the sky…

He walked inside the park to found that girl standing there looking up and made a full smile… it was her

"Something interesting up there?" asked the guy

The girl snapped out… then again she would recognize that voice between thousands of voices and looked at him

"Paul!" she said

She hugged him and he hugged her back… he had missed the girl a lot and she had missed him too

"Is good to see you again Victory" said Paul

She smiled and nodded like agreeing

"Isn't that cute?" asked a female voice

"Stop teasing 'glassy'!" said another female voice

"But 'berry'… it is" said the first girl

Victory recognized one of the voices and looked at them… actually there were three teens there; one boy and two girls; surprising enough one of the girls was…

"Amber?" asked Victory

"Hello 'sis… please forgive Beira; she use to do that a lot" said Amber

Victory looked at the teen knowing that name… Beira was a little taller than Amber; she got chestnut-colored hair and purple eyes… the guy by her side had brown hair with gray eyes.

"Could you be Britany's sister?" asked Victory

"Sure I am" said Beira

"But we have nothing in common" said a female voice

Victory turned to see Britany with Thomas by her side and made a smile

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves" said Victory

"You bet! After all we are now a couple" said Britany

"Well congratulations" said a male voice

They all turned around to look at May and Drew that were standing there; soon enough they saw two other figures that walked there; they were Zack and Maryn… The little ones introduced themselves; they discovered that the boy was named Matt and he had a way to be that reminded everyone of Paul… 'It's like a bad copy of you' had said Britany when the guy introduced himself

"It's so strange to find all of you here" said Maryn

"Indeed" said May

"Hey; how about your little adventure?" asked Victory

"You wouldn't believe it… so weird" said Britany

"It sure was" said Thomas

They were talking just like before… Something cached Victory's attention as she was looking at the little gang; that guy Matt blushed every time that Amber got to near or when Beira joked about how cute they were together… an idea appeared in Victory's mind and she smiled

"Things are going to be interesting from now on" said Victory

Everybody looked at her… she looked at each one stopping in Paul to give the guy a full smile

"We would see what are the new 'Destiny's turns' that are gonna happen" said Victory

Paul smiled and nodded… That was just the start for a new story; but as far for this one it was…

The End

Anime Characters (in this story):

Ash

Brook

Dawn

May

Drew

Paul

Barry

Zapdos, Swanna, Eevee, Jolteon and Vaporeon (lol)

Own characters

Matt

Beira (her name means 'glass')

Sam

Thomas

Patrick

Amber (name changed since the second chapter with her on)

Britany

Victory

Maryn

Zack

Nick (Maryn and Victory's big brother)

Saelyare; Nashichan and Vaylon

As far as for what happened to those that got away…

Ash got inside the plot once more in the 'pokemon black and white' season (he is still trapped there)

Brook went back to his gym

For Dawn and Barry… since I don't like neither of them; I'll let that for you to imagine what could had happened


End file.
